Caulk materials are often used to fill cracks and joints between surfaces. Since the bead of caulk material is virtually the last item to be placed, it needs to be uniform and visually pleasing. Thus it is desirable that the bead of caulk be even and smooth. Achieving an even and smooth bead is extremely difficult and generally requires diligent practice to perfect. For the homeowner who seldom caulks, laying and smoothing a bead of caulk can be frustrating and typically results in an unsatisfying bead.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved caulk smoothing apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide a caulk smoothing apparatus which is easy to use and produces a uniformly smooth bead.